


Plus Won

by AmberDread, DarkMage13, Erulisse17, Trish47, venetum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Tropes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Sharing a Bed, Some angst, because of course they do, fake-dating, the Organa-Solo's have a kissing wall, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/pseuds/Trish47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetum/pseuds/venetum
Summary: After a drunken night of complaining at a bar, Rey and Ben agree to be each other's plus-ones for a variety of events. As friends and family continue to invite them to things, they discover that they really enjoy spending time together. And holding hands. And... kissing. What happens when their relationship starts to feel a lot more real than fake?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 82
Kudos: 396
Collections: Reylo Round Robin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was a fic we wrote for the Round Robin event in The Writing Den! The trope we got assigned was "fake-dating," so we decided we'd make the most of it and write a fun fluffy fake-dating au with a decent amount of angst that's loaded with tropes! We hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you do :)

Without spilling a drop, Rey poured five flights for a crew of frat boys in the far corner. They’d chosen Treetops Taphouse as their first stop on a long bar crawl to celebrate a twenty-first birthday. She thanked both the moon and stars they’d be on their way before they got too rowdy, annoying her regulars who came to Treetops to unwind with a seasonal pint or to meet with clients over one of their finely crafted, in-house brews.

As she walked back from delivering the split oak flight boards—each with hollowed-out circles to hold the sample glasses—she found one such regular perching himself on the far stool next to her till. He was all leg and shoulder, a giant among the bar’s twinkling fairy lights and colorful flower decor.

Grabbing a few empty glasses and bottles from the bartop, she smiled as she approached him. “Another round?”

“Something harder, if you please.” He glanced at the shelves of hard liquor behind her. Though the brewery specialized in craft beers, they were fully stocked to service any taste. “I’ll take a Scotch, neat.”

One manicured eyebrow rose, but she reached for a fresh tumbler and the bottle of Johnnie Walker nonetheless. “Unlike you on a weekday, Ben.” She measured out the alcohol and placed the glass on a napkin in front of him. “Did I miss something? Your client left with a smile on his face. What’s with the dourness?”

His lips pressed to the glass’ rim, drawing in a mouthful of amber liquid. “I’m going to lose him.”

Over the past six months, she’d spoken with Ben Solo about a myriad of topics when he lingered at the bar after a client left. She knew he worked at a Fortune 500 securing global business deals and handling the recruitment of big investors. Treetops, he’d once told her, had the best success rate of any eatery or other meeting spot in helping him close deals; he said it was the effect of the lush, green surroundings, the bar’s cozy atmosphere. People felt safe here. When they felt safe, they could be persuaded to loosen their purse strings. 

“I don’t know,” Rey hedged. “You two looked rather chummy.” There had been back claps and wide smiles shared between them.

“Therein lies the problem.” Ben took another sip of Scotch. “He’s invited me aboard his yacht this weekend. He’s putting on an elite soiree, wants to introduce me to his friends and business associates.”

“Sounds like more business opportunities to me.” Rey leaned on the counter. “So why so glum?”

Ben sighed and shifted his gaze from his tumbler to Rey’s face then back again. “He’s a family man. And that’s the kind of person he wants to show off.”

Confusion drew her brows together. A mere glance to his left hand confirmed what she already knew: his marital status had not changed since his last visit. “He wants a guy with a wife? Antiquated, that.”

“It is,” Ben agreed, then added, “He’d accept a girlfriend, though it makes no difference. Neither exist.”

It really shouldn’t send a thrill to her gut to learn he was totally unattached. Not when he was in such a pitiful state. The deal must be quite substantial for him to look so defeated; she’d witnessed a time or two where a negotiation hadn’t gone Ben’s way, but she’d never seen him like this.

Rey and Ben had always been on amicable terms—maybe even flirted a time or two—but he’d never expressed open interest in her. She was his bartender. An after-hours confidant. A mock therapist. Maybe even a friend, considering the night she’d asked for his address after ushering him into an Uber and dropping his keys off the next afternoon along with a bottle of Advil.

But was she someone who Ben itched to hold? Not that she’d seen.

Not that that mattered. Not that she’d spent more than a fleeting moment thinking about it.

“I’ll have to cancel,” he went on morosely, tossing the rest of the whiskey down his throat and clinking the glass on the bartop. “When I do, the deal we discussed tonight will fall through.”

Pushing a pen behind her ear, Rey pondered his dilemma. “Why not take a plus one? This guy doesn’t have to know it’s a fake date.”

Immediately, he shook his head. “I couldn’t even scare up a plus one to my Uncle Lando’s last wedding. Finding one in a few days is beyond my scope of expertise.”

How hard could it be to ask a friend to a social event? Finn had been her go-to date for years during and post-college graduation. The only reason she didn’t use him now was he’d decided it was time to be the groom. Rey still had to find someone to play his role for her friend’s upcoming nuptials.

“You could hire someone,” Rey suggested knowing it wasn’t a great solution. 

“They need to be someone I can trust. Someone who’s discreet.”

“So, escorts are out, I suppose.” She couldn’t hide a little grin.

“Most definitely out.”

“Actress? There are plenty to choose from in this town.”

“You mean masters of blackmail? No thanks.”

Rey put her hands on her hips, rocking back onto her heels. Though he was turning down her ideas left and right, she was determined to find a way to help him. That’s what she did. It was an unspoken aspect of the bartender-customer bond: get helpful advice or get a drink on the house.

Jutting out her chin, she met his eyes. “Take me.”

“What?”

She softened her stance, shrugged her shoulders as her confidence deflated at his shocked tone. “I’m available, trustworthy. I can charm just about anyone into a hefty tip. And I’ve never been to a fancy gathering on a fancy boat.”

Ben chuckled but eyed her with consideration. “I’m not sure that last one counts in your favor.”

“Take me,” she repeated more seriously.

Ben was silent for a long moment, contemplating her and her offer. Rey didn’t back down, warming to the idea herself, impulsive as it was. He scraped at the five-o’clock shadow along his jaw with the tips of his fingers, then rubbed them over his lips, hiding his mouth as he thought.

“What’s in it for you?” he finally asked.

Other than partying on a boat, probably scarfing down caviar and champagne, while hooked on the arm of the handsome man across from her? She needed something else to convince him? It took her a moment before she remembered her own approaching event. “How about a little quid pro quo? I’ve got a wedding the first weekend of the month.”

“That’s it?”

“I don’t want your money, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Rey braced her hands on the counter instead of her hips. “It’s what friends do for one another.”

“We’re friends, are we?” His grin gave a little kickstart to her heart. “I thought you said we couldn’t be friends unless I traded in my stouts for IPAs.”

He remembered that conversation? It had to have been one of the first they’d had. She can remember listing off the brewery’s best offerings to him when he first scoped out the place for his business dealings.

Rey held up an open palm. “I maintain your need to come to the light side. Our Fairy King brew is far superior to the Dark Mage. But I’ll let it slide. For now.”

Ben shifted in his seat. “Rey, if you’re serious about this—”

“I am.”

His mouth worked open and shut. He shook his head a little, as if clearing away a fog. Perhaps it was the Scotch, but she had a feeling he was still at a loss over her easy proposal. “Don’t you want to list any terms?”

Ever the businessman. Rey tried to understand what he was asking. “Other than the return the favor thing?”

Ben’s cheeks bloomed with color, but his voice was clear when he spoke. “I led my client to believe I’ve been dating someone for quite some time. He’ll expect a certain level of…intimacy. Hand holding, casual touching.”

“Kissing?”

His tongue wet his lips subconsciously. “Maybe. Would that be okay?”

Would she be okay kissing Ben Solo if circumstances called for it? On slow nights, she’d sometimes catch herself thinking of what his lips would feel like on hers, what he’d taste like. Any girl who could look at his sinful mouth and not imagine kissing him would be in need of an eye exam.

“Yep,” she squeaked. “I can work with that.”

More color rose on his cheeks. “Then I think we have a deal.”

Rey poured them each a measure of whiskey, which they used to toast to their agreement, but Rey didn’t need the assistance of Johnnie Walker to feel warmth and excitement spread through her torso. For that, she only needed to think about being Ben’s new, fake, girlfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...

“God I hate these things,” Ben muttered as they made their way down the marina’s wooden path.

Rey, wearing a sparkling blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that may or may not have caused him to freeze and stutter at the first sight of her, tilted her head with a playful frown.

“Isn’t talking to clients literally your job?”

“I can do the one-on-ones fine. There’s a script, a point, a purpose to it. Parties like this are just hours of hellish small talk for no reason at all,” he growled.

Throwing her head back in bright, pealing laughter, Rey shook her head. “You realize that small talk is literally my job, right?”

Shoving the sting at the thought that all of their conversations were just a part of her job far away, he raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“I’m saying that if you need tips, I’m here for you.”

“Would all of these tips involve critiquing their preferred alcoholic beverages?” He teased lightly, the corner of his mouth quirking up as she mock-glared at him.

“Only if they’re ignoring all common sense in favor of drinking swill.”

“Stouts are swill, now, are they?” he snarked back, then stopped at the edge of the huge yacht, bobbing gently in the water.

“Holy shit,” Rey swore in awe. “Fancy does not even begin to describe this.”

Ben heaved a loud sigh. “Let’s get this over with.”

An hour later, Rey had somehow managed to hoard a whole tray of hors d'oeuvres at their table, where Ben was watching her in amused fascination.

“Did you steal that from a waiter?”

“Should you be socializing?” she snarked back once she swallowed her shrimp.

“I am socializing.”

“With someone other than me. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

For half a moment, he considered telling her that he’d rather talk with her for hours than spend two minutes conversing with these stuck up socialites, but Mr. Pryde, his client, chose that moment to saunter over.

“Mr. Solo, so glad you could make it.”

Ben stood and nodded amiably. “Glad to be here.”

“It doesn’t look it,” the older man observed, pointedly glancing at the dearth of other people around them.

He was in the middle of fumbling for an excuse when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder.

“Oh, that’s my fault!” Rey chirped with a wide smile as she leaned on him. “You know how it goes when you’re young and in love and only have eyes for each other. Isn’t that right, baby?” she cooed, laying her head on his shoulder.

Mr. Pryde studied her for a long moment. “And who is this charming young woman?”

Ben coughed and gestured. “This is Rey. My girlfriend.”

Bending to kiss her hand, he smiled. “A wonder you never mentioned her before.”

“He’s such a jealous man. Trying to keep me all to himself,” she teased, coiling a lock of hair around her finger as she batted her lashes at the older man, who offered her a pleased smile. 

“One could understand why,” Pryde purred.

A primal instinct sent Ben’s hand wrapping around Rey’s hip with a barely suppressed growl, pulling her back against his chest as she shot him a curious look. 

“Mr. Pryde,” she focused her attention on the other man. “Ben has told me all about the amazing work your company does, and how excited he is to work with you.” 

Pryde raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Has he now?”

“Of course! Your company’s latest advertising campaign is a great example of focusing on common interests shared among your various international markets while also making the content relatable to local customers,” she informed him in frighteningly genuine excitement as Pryde looked impressed and Ben tried to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

He had mentioned Pryde’s business in passing, but had she actually done  _ research? _ For  _ him? _

“Anyway, thank you so much for inviting us to this incredible party.” Tapping Ben’s nose playfully, she extricated herself from his grip and announced, “I’m heading to the ladies room, that way I’ll stop distracting you from all your important business clients, babe.”

Rey stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips, then stepped away to find the restroom. It was a gentle peck, a casual display of affection that one would expect from a dating couple, something to sell their story.

But he could not for the life of him explain the sudden pounding of his heart, the lingering taste of her gloss, the heat growing in his cheeks and elsewhere as he watched her leave with a profound sense of befuddlement.

“Well I’m certainly glad you brought her along,” Pryde remarked. “How long have you two been dating?”

Trying to recall the vague timeline they had worked out in the car on the way over, Ben took a sip of his martini to wet his dry throat and answered, “Nearly two years.”

“Ah. Still deciding if you’re serious?”

“We are,” Ben answered with quiet forcefulness. “Quite.”

“Hmm,” the older man replied, before giving him a bland smile. “You know, I had no idea you were so committed. Let me get you some champagne and we can talk details about our contract.”

Slightly taken aback, Ben blinked a moment before nodding. “I… yes. That sounds great.”

*

By the time she returned, Pryde was gone and Ben was waiting for her, two flutes of champagne in hand. She eyed them before quirking an eyebrow. 

“Is this booze for celebrating or for drowning our sorrows?”

“Celebrating. I closed the deal on the biggest client my firm has seen this year, and it is all thanks to you,” he told her, holding out a glass.

Rey laughed, a bright sound that echoed pleasantly in his ears, then clinked her drink with his. “Well, congratulations, but I’m pretty sure you could have done it without me.”

“No. I couldn’t,” he argued, somehow needing her to understand. “He was barely hooked before, but after meeting you, he completely changed his mind.”

She waved dismissively with her free hand. “Oh please. All guys want to hear that they’re underappreciated geniuses. Tap into that and you’ve cornered the best tip of the night. At least that’s how it works at Treetops.”

“The way you talked to him, knew about his company’s latest ad campaign… that was a lot of effort. Did you look into him for me?”

“Well yeah,” she canted her head. “That’s what friends do, right?”

Friends, he reminded himself. That’s all they were. Good friends. The kind of friends that pretended to be a significant other at an idiotic party, that did research to make the other look good.

Is that what friends did?

Not his friends - at least the few he had. Hux and Phasma might acknowledge his skills at bringing clients in, but the thought of them doing any extra work for him was practically laughable.

But as he looked at Rey, he noticed the flecks of green in her brown eyes, the freckles sprinkled across her cheeks, the small scrunch of her nose that meant she was thinking about something, he realized that’s the kind of friend she was. One that helped, no matter what.

The idea that she would go to such lengths for him, even if it was all pretend, was somehow… bittersweet.

“You alright?” she asked quietly, her words laced with concern.

Pushing all of his thoughts to the side, he took the opportunity of Mr. Pryde passing by as an excuse to hold her hand, managing a smile as he sipped his champagne. “Of course. Now, tell me about this wedding.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was a semi-themed wedding. Ben gazed at Rey as she gave the details, mulling over exactly the type of situation he got himself into.

Renaissance.

Rey had a dress picked out already.

“But,” she added, earning his attention back from his thoughts of picturing her in a flowing, tight-laced dress. “Period clothing is entirely optional.”

That was a relief to Ben. It was very last minute and he really did not want to have to go invest in a costume—or even be in said costume.

“So I can go in a normal suit?”

Rey nodded, a hint of amusement gracing her lips. “Of course. If you want.”

*

Rey’s stomach twisted in excitement as she drove through the rolling green countryside, Ben looking through his phone to take care of any lingering business.

“For a destination wedding it’s not very far from civilization,” he mused, putting down his phone to admire the view.

“Finn and Poe got extremely lucky that a castle large enough happened to be 40 miles outside of the city,” Rey explained. She kept her eyes on the road until they passed by a lake and beyond a thicket of trees was a beautiful white castle resting on a hillside. The mid-noon sun left a pleasant glow on the smooth walls. The windows were tall, stretching from floor to floor. Two spires hugged both sides of the castle.

“They picked a beautiful place,” Ben said.

Very beautiful indeed. Rey had a hard time concentrating on parking; she was so taken with the fairytale-like building. Her cheeks warmed at the thought of how she was spending an entire weekend with Ben Solo  _ here _ .

When she got out, Finn rushed out of the front doors of the castle and embraced Rey. “Peanut, you’re here!”

She smiled in the hug. “Of course I am Finn, what do you take me for?” Released from the hug, Finn looked past her to see Ben leaning against the car.

“A girl who doesn’t tell her best friend she got a boyfriend,” Finn said. “He is your boyfriend, right?”

Rey flushed, darting her eyes between Ben and Finn. “Yes he’s my boyfriend,” she answered without missing a single beat. “Is that a problem?”

Finn shook his head. “Nope. I’m just surprised. Rey with a boyfriend at last!”

Rey lightly slugged her friend’s arm. “Where’s Poe?”

“Right here!” Poe waved to the three from the doorway. “The chauffeurs will take your luggage to your room.”

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him up the steps and into the main entry hall. The entire place was being set up for tomorrow’s celebration, but all the pair could do was stare in awe at the grandeur of it all.

Eventually, when the tour was over with Finn and Poe, Rey and Ben were led to their suite. Finn winked at Rey and mouthed “You owe me an explanation,” as the wedding couple left.

Rey walked into the room and found a very unfortunate feature—or lack thereof—of their suite.

Only one bed.

Ben looked rather…  _ shy  _ to put his reaction to words. “Um well…” He pushed back his hair, a habit he does no matter his mood. “I can take the couch.”

She eyed him up and down. He was  _ very _ tall and the couch was no place to sleep. “Ben, no.”

“Rey—”

“No. We can share. We’re adults… Unless you’re a cover hog then we might have issues.”

A hint of humor glinted in his dark eyes. “No. Are you?”

“Maybe,” she said with a wink.

“If I wake up cold, I know who to blame.”

Night fell within only a few hours. Rey went down to the rather empty hall of the castle to grab some cocoa and have a chat with Finn alone; two best friends catching up after quite some time. With Rey’s job and Finn planning this massive wedding, they barely had time to talk beyond a couple of texts here and there.

“You nervous about tomorrow?” Rey asked, cupping her hands around the ceramic cup with the rich scent of a unique blend of cocoa and some sweet fruit and cinnamon.

Finn shook his head. “Nah. And even if something goes wrong, it will just be a story to tell to guests years down the line.”

“Congratulations again by the way. I knew Poe was head over heels for you from the second you two met.”

Finn leaned in closer, a smirk forming on his lips. “So when were you going to tell me you got yourself a tall glass of water of a boyfriend and his name was Ben Solo?”

Rey’s jaw dropped. “W-What?”

“Rey,” Finn pressed. “ I heard about him. He was always the disgruntled business guy I saw at Treetops. I’m not one for being super judgemental about rumors but he looked like the guy who would never date. Too married to his work. Too temperamental.”

She bit her lip. “I asked him out and we went on a date on a yacht, now we’re here. An item.” Rey took a long sip of her cocoa, the hot liquid dripping down her throat.

“Really? Only been on one date? And on a yacht? Fancy,” Finn said with an accompanying laugh. “Ah, my Rey growing up and finding a boyfriend.”

She rolled her eyes. “Finn…”

“I tease,” Finn said before getting a bit more serious. “But I did hear Ben Solo is rather infamous for his reputation as a business owner. I trust your judgment though.”

Walking back to her suite, Ben was already dressed for bed in a loose shirt and pants. His laptop sat on his thighs, the blue glow of the screen illuminating his face.

Rey discreetly slid into the bathroom and put on a tank top and shorts. Crawling into bed beside Ben, she heard the click of keys being pressed on the keyboard with no delays.

“Always working?” she teased. “It’s a weekend getaway.”

“Try telling them that,” he grumbled before closing his laptop and settling under the covers, his back away from her. Shutting off the last light in the room, he muttered one more thing. “Good night Rey.”

Rey felt odd at how he was determined to put the greatest distance between them. She understood it was for comfort reasons—Ben was not exactly someone she thought was into physical affection and pursuits—but something in her stomach sunk, thinking he must find her repulsive in some way.

“Night, Ben.”

*

Rey awoke with Ben’s arm around her, her own arm wrapped around him in return. Somehow she had snuggled close to him in her sleep.

She lifted his arm off of her, grateful to be the only one awake. She stretched her arms and cracked her joints and rose from the bed. Glancing back, she couldn’t help but feel her heart swell at the sight of Ben sleeping. He was so much more relaxed and at ease. His dark hair, ruffled from his pillow, fell over his closed eyes.

Setting the coffee pot to brew, Rey reached into the closet where she had hung up her themed dress for the wedding. Pulling it out of its covering, Rey hung it on the outside of the closet door and stepped into the bathroom to shower and do her hair.

Ben awoke to Rey maneuvering about, hearing soft satin swaying and smelling coffee. Sitting up, he glanced at Rey who was pouring herself a cup of coffee with wet locks dripping down her back.

“Morning,” she greeted before taking a sip.

“Morning,” he said in a low, hoarse voice. “What time is it?”

“It’s 8:13. The wedding starts at noon.”

Ben groaned and turned over with a slightly dead sounding grumble. He got up and without another word grabbed his suit and shut the bathroom door, loudly.

Rey smiled to herself. Not a morning person by any means.

*

Rey stepped out of the bathroom in her swooping dress with her pinned up hair. It was strapless, a golden pattern making up the corset and the sleeves large and draping past her thighs. The satin green shimmered in the light of the mid-morning.

Ben stared at her with an indiscernible expression. “You look beautiful,” he said, averting his gaze.

She beamed. “Can you tie the back for me? Don’t worry, I already did the hard part of lacing most of it.”

Ben nodded, still keeping his intense gaze upon her. “Sure.” He moved behind her, taking his hand and brushing her hair over her shoulder so he could see where he was tying. The skin on the back of her neck burned at the touch, causing a brief gasp to escape her lips.

“How do you even lace these things?” he asked, clearing his voice in-between words.

“Trial and error,” Rey answered with amusement, recollecting herself.

He tugged at the ties lingering at the bottom of the corset, pulling the back in. “How tight?”

Rey took a large breath. “Tighter than that. A lady cannot breathe in these things.”

“I wonder if you’re trying to pass out at this wedding on purpose.”

The corset all tied up, Rey turned around and swayed in her skirt. “Thank you, Ben.”

She eyed him up and down. He was unbearably handsome in that suit, with his collar loose and his jacket remaining unbuttoned. Black suited him far too well.

Ben presented his arm to her. “Milady is ready?”

Rey linked her arm with him. “I am, kind sir.”

The wedding reception was perhaps the most interesting part of the occasion.

Ben sat next to Rey at a table, his hand on her thigh. Once in a while between sips of wine, he was sneaking glances at her as she made small talk with various acquaintances and friends. Most of the guests wore Renaissance style-costumes, but some wore modern formal wear like him.

Rey, however, was the most stunning out of everyone he had seen that evening.

A man came up to the pair at their table. “Hey, Rey, how is it?”

Rey darted her eyes to Ben, and somehow he knew. With instinct, Ben moved his hand off her thigh and wrapped around her waist instead.

“Hello Trent,” she greeted coldly.

“Who is this?” Trent asked, his eyes looking at Ben in poorly veiled disgust.

Ben tightened his arm around Rey. “Ben Solo. Rey’s boyfriend.” He leaned in and kissed her dangerously close to her lips on her cheek. Ben offered his hand as a courtesy to Trent. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Trent didn’t take his hand. “Me and Rey go way back in college. We were very good classmates together.”

“Ah, funny, she didn’t mention you,” Ben said, looking at Rey with his usual intense gaze.

Rey did a fake laugh. “Right. But it was years ago. Details get lost over time. I barely remember half those classes now.”

“If any case, I hear music and I believe I owe my lady a dance,” Ben said, his arm reaching for her hand.

Rey smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Trent, we’ll catch up later,” she said with an upbeat tone.

Without hesitation, Rey pulled Ben out of his seat, sweeping past Trent with her skirts swaying all the while. Rey leaned into Ben’s ear. “Thank you for being my plus-one to this. Trent has been getting at me for years and does not take a hint.”

Ben snuck a glare at Trent, sulking in the corner by the bar. “You’re welcome.”

Leading her to the dance floor, Ben bowed to Rey and extended his hand. “Will you dance with me, my lady?”

Rey smiled, making his heart leap. “Of course, my lord.”

One hand on her waist. One hand on his shoulder. Their free hands meeting in a soft grasp as they began to sway to the music.

Rey was a vision of beauty to Ben. Her freckles dotted her face and even her bare shoulders, still visible in the low romantic light to the naked eye. Her hair was half-down, half-up, pins of flowers arranged like a crown around her head. Holding her close like this, felt like a dream.

They danced, and danced, no longer caring about Trent or anyone else. Ben was too lost in Rey’s eyes, her touch, her voice to notice how many songs they danced to until it was very late in the evening.

“My feet hurt,” Rey said at last. “These heels are killing me.”

“How you can stand to wear those deathtrap contraptions in the first place is beyond me,” Ben joked, a small smile playing at his lips.

She broke from his embrace. “Time to go limp back to my room. I have to be up early to say goodbye to Finn and Poe.” He watched as she walked away, partially limping while trying to lift her skirt and carry her heels.

Ben never felt so cold in his life. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've just gotta love the Organa-Solos and their meddling...

Ben shivered slightly, _ our room _ , he thought wistfully as he watched Rey walk away from him, unable to stop his eyes lingering on her smooth shoulders and that tiny waist which made his fingers twitch with longing.

But she had said  _ her room _ , and to him, that made it clear that she only saw him as a handy plus one… which was fine, because that’s what they had agreed upon. After all, that was the deal.

He trailed behind her, not wishing to intrude on her time farewelling her friends, but also not wanting to ruin the illusion of their relationship or give that Trent creep an opportunity to bother her. 

When Rey and the happy couple broke up their group hug, Ben felt it was right about now that he should offer his congratulations.

It may have been an excuse to slip his arm around her, but no one but him knew that. 

“You take care of our girl,” Finn told him sternly, but with a friendly light in his eyes.

Poe winked, but with an entirely serious expression, “Or we’ll take care of you.” 

Rey rolled her eyes at them, blushing slightly, “Hush you two, I can take care of myself as you well know.”

Ben just smiled diplomatically, “It was really great to meet you both and congratulations.” 

*

Rey groaned as they reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to their room. Her feet were burning and throbbing and she felt like killing whichever man had come up with the torture impliments that were high heels. Though, being taller did have its advantages, she had to admit. 

Dancing with Ben, being able to look him more closely in those soulful eyes of his, had actually turned out to be worth the pain she suffered now. After all, such opportunities may not present themselves again.

“You go on up, my hobbling will only slow you down,” she said reasonably, then squeaked in surprise when Ben simply scooped her up.

She instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck to anchor herself, giggling a little breathlessly, “You’re being silly!”

A low hum vibrated in his chest as he started up the stairs, “Trent was watching,” he said quietly, “It would have looked suspicious if I’d left you like that, not to mention very poor manners.”

Although she looked, she couldn’t see Trent behind them anywhere, but maybe Ben’s action had sent him away.

That was when her brain caught up with her and pointed out that this incredibly handsome, sweet man was holding her body against his  _ bridal style, _ she felt her cheeks warm. Plus, it was insane that he was carrying her, a full grown woman, up stairs, without breaking a sweat or even breathing more heavily.

It was ridiculously romantic. 

Shame it wasn’t real.

Just like that, her smile fell from her lips and she tucked her head on his shoulder so he couldn’t see the shift in her countenance. It had been such a lovely day and Finn and Poe were so blissfully happy, and she had stupidly got caught up in the romance, in the fantasy that Ben had been so good at playing a part in.

She only had herself to blame, she knew this was never going to go further than helping each other out, quid pro quo,  _ nothing more. _

Even if she wanted there to be.

*

This was torture. Actual torture.

Ben was in bed with a beautiful woman, he could feel the warmth from her body curled next to him, he could hear her soft breathing, smell whatever sweet perfume or body wash she used, and yet, she was out of his reach.

He couldn’t touch her, couldn’t tuck her hair away from her face or stroke her cheek, couldn’t pull her against him and feel if her skin was really as soft as it looked.

But that wasn’t what this was, even if he wished it was what he wanted… he shook his head at himself, now he was mentally rambling, not sure if he was making sense even to himself. With a defeated sigh, he turned away from temptation in the vain hope that it would make sleep embrace him instead.

He woke once, briefly, to find his and Rey’s limbs tangled together, her soft and warm in his arms. He was too sleepy to fully realise he ought to extricate himself, instead sighing contentedly to himself before pulling her closer and drifting off to sleep once more.

It was the best night’s sleep he’d had in ages.

*

Once again, Rey woke before Ben, and like yesterday, she found him more than close, spooning her with a heavy arm curled almost possessively around her waist.

Of course, it meant nothing, but she allowed herself a moment (or three) to enjoy the sensation of being held and resisting the impulse to arch her back and stretch like a cat. It had been quite a while since she’d woken up in someone’s arms and hadn’t wanted to skip out before they woke.

Ben muttered softly in his sleep and panic fizzed through her at the idea of him finding her awake but still in bed, still like this.

As carefully and quietly as she could, she slipped away from him and hurried into the bathroom for a cold shower.

After a tearful yet happy goodbye with Finn and Poe, she and Ben headed back to the city. It was hard not to feel a little melancholy, for this marked the completion of their agreement, and while they were probably more like friends than they had been, that was still all they were.

*

Ben sat in Rey’s car, ignoring the emails on his phone as he stared out of the window, unconsciously chewing his lip as he thought about how much he wished he could continue spending time with her.

He had thought he was fairly comfortably resigned to remaining single. He enjoyed his work and it took a lot of his time, when he wasn’t working he prefered to be able to do what he pleased rather than be dictated to by a partner or guilt-tripped for not spending more quality time with them. Occasional one night stands took care of any carnal needs he had, and it had more-or-less worked for him… until now. Until spending time with her, as if simulating a relationship had shown him what he was missing… but it was more than merely missing the closeness of a partner, it was her, Rey herself, it was pretending  _ she _ was his.

As they entered the city and joined traffic, he panicked a little, desperation to keep seeing her, even if it was just like this, made him blurt out, “Would you be up for coming with me to another event?” He was too nervous to look at her, but felt her eyes sweep over him nonetheless. “I have an, um, important family dinner coming up and my parents always give me grief for still being single.”

There was a pause that felt like it lasted a lifetime, he could feel his ears heat behind their covering of hair and wondered about just jumping out of the car - they weren’t going very fast, he’d be fine, just a bruised ego and aching heart.

“Err, sure, I’d be fine with that, but wouldn’t they know it was fake?”

Ben let out a silent sigh of relief and closed his eyes, “I don’t see them that often, they’ll have no idea.”

“Well, okay then.”

*

For some reason, Rey was super nervous. It was perhaps because she’d never actually done the meet-the-parents thing, or maybe that she had none of her own… but in reality, it was because Ben looked good enough to eat in his laid-back black sweater and jeans.

She herself was similarly attired, in smart blue skinnies and a soft cream knit, but lacked any of the casual confidence Ben exuded, though she had observed his fingers drumming periodically against his leg or the steering wheel as he drove, so maybe he was less composed than he appeared.

Soon they arrived at a large, stately looking house in the suburbs, with trees lining the road and birds singing, rather than the sound of traffic and hurly-burly she was accustomed to.

They’d barely got out of the car before the front door was flung open and a surprisingly short woman exclaimed, “Benny!”

Rey swallowed a giggle at Ben’s pained wince as his mother swept down the path and pulled him into a tight hug.

“And you must be Rey!”

To her surprise, Ben’s mother, Leia, she reminded herself, wrapped her in an embrace as well, before taking her hand and leading her to the house.

“It is such a pleasure to meet you, Rey! I was so thrilled to hear Ben’s finally settling down.”

Rey felt a little guilty over this deception, but she was committed now, “Thank you, it’s lovely to meet you, too.”

As they entered the warm house, a man, who could only be Ben’s father, came to greet them. He had a twinkle in his eye as he kissed her cheek and smirked at Ben, “Punching above your weight, kid?”

Rey blushed at the same time as Ben, who glared at his father and muttered something under his breath.

“Oh, you two!” Leia glanced at Rey and rolled her eyes, “ _ Men! _ ”

*

Rey looked so pretty, her long legs clad in tight jeans that should probably be illegal after he viewed her from behind and the cute sweater she wore made him want to rub his cheek against it before removing it. Somehow, having her in casual clothes felt more intimate, almost like it implied a familiarity, that they were past the point in their relationship where they were trying to impress each other.

While he loved his parents, he found their company wearing and he hadn’t been looking forward to the get-together planned for his Uncle’s Chewie’s sixtieth birthday. But with Rey with him, even being painfully aware that he was friend-zoned, he found himself more relaxed.

Or at least he was until his family started bombarding Rey with questions about herself, and their relationship. While they had agreed on some details on the ride over, he still felt that it would be better not to chance it, plus, Rey didn’t deserve to be cornered like this.

They were settled in the living room with tea, he and Rey together on a two-seat sofa, so he pulled her against him, arm around her shoulder as if he could protect her, “Could you maybe not scare her away, please?”

“Oh!” his mother leaned back in her seat and glanced at his father, then glared around at Luke, Mara, Chewie, and Maz, as if she hadn’t been doing most of the questioning.

“Well,” Han said as he stretched out his legs to cross them at the ankles, “The only really important things we need to know are,” he looked at Rey with his eyebrows raised, “Favourite whiskey and favourite car?”

Ben snorted and rolled his eyes as the others laughed, Rey among them, then, to his surprise, she answered easily. 

“Well, with whiskey, I’d have to say Taliska single malt - it's sinfully easy to drink. I’m afraid I can’t just say one car, but my favourite classic car would be an Aston Martin DB5, I know its a bit chiché, but I don’t care, then modern favourite, well,” she bit her lip, cheeks a little pink and Ben thought he may die, “I’m a bit in love with the Chevy Exorcist right now.”

_ I’m a bit in love with you _ . Ben felt his eyes go wide with shock as the thought reverberated in his head.

Nodding his head in response to Rey’s answers, his father grinned and looked at Ben, “This one is definitely a keeper.”

Ben briefly considered patricide.

*

Ben’s family were easy to talk to once Rey relaxed, Ben himself felt a little tense next to her, but his arm stayed where it was around her shoulders and she could feel the pressure of his fingers absently stroking her shoulder. She wished there wasn’t material in between their skin, even so it made a pathetic little shiver of excitement tremble through her body.

The meal was lovely, home-cooked but utterly delicious, much better than most restaurants she had been to. 

Afterward, they were headed back to the living room for Black Forest birthday cake, when Leia pulled Rey into another, smaller sitting room.

“This is the kissing wall,” Leia told her, with a mischievous smile and twinkling eyes. She gestured to one wall, which was covered in photographs, some in black and white, and all of which featured couples kissing. There was a huff and a groan behind them from Ben, but before he could interrupt, Leia carried on, pulling Rey closer.

“It is a celebration of love and the loves in our family,” she picked up a camera from a side table, “You two kiss so we can add you!” she beamed up at her son, then looked at Rey, “I’ve been waiting a long time to be able to do this! For this _ and _ grandbabies!”

“Shouldn’t they get married first?” Han asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Rey, who had frozen at the request for her and Ben to kiss, almost died of shock over  _ grandbabies  _ and  _ married.  _

“You have got to be kidding me,” Ben stuttered. 

In the face of overwhelming appeals from everyone else there, Rey decided it would just be better to do it.

Curling her fingers with Ben’s and ignoring the startled jump he gave, she held up her hand, “Okay,” she said with a nervous smile as everyone paused, “We surrender.”

There were cheers and Ben's fingers squeezed hers hard for a second before slipping free as he turned to look at her, eyes wide and nervous.

There was no way they could talk about this alone and not look suspicious, Rey hoped they didn’t bang noses or give themselves away.

When Chewie, who was the tallest person there, held up the camera, Rey arched on her tiptoes a little and Ben stooped to meet her halfway, her hands against his chest as his own rested at her waist.

It was a quick, soft brush of lips on lips, chaste, but it still made Rey feel a little dizzy, warm but sad, knowing it meant nothing.

“Oh, come on now!” 

“What do you call that?” 

“Talk about damp squib!”

“Once more with feeling!”

Their duplicity was in danger of being exposed…  _ screw it!  _ Rey found she desperately wanted to know what Ben tasted like,  _ felt like, _ just for a moment, to help her hold on to the fantasy of this being real, something to keep her company on nights when she felt her loneliness like a shroud. 

*

Ben had foolishly forgotten the kissing wall, the family tradition started by his grandmother. Even if he and Rey had actually been together, he would’ve hoped that his family may have waited a few visits before making them do this.

The simple, brief touch of her lips upon his, was everything, yet not enough. When his family complained about their reservation, he looked nervously down at Rey, she didn’t look as if she would complain, and… if he didn’t take this chance, would it ever come again? For just a moment, he wanted to pretend she was really, truly his, to have something to remember her by.

As he bent down once more, hands coming up to cup her face, she rose to meet him, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, and he shut his eyes, tuning out their audience, and just allowed himself to  _ feel. _

Soft lips molded to his, a delicious pressure, soft and pliant, sweet, as her own fingers slipped around his waist, pulling his body against her as she arched her back a little. A soft moan escaped him, he couldn’t help it, and his body took over, deepening the kiss, tongue dragging across the seam of her lips until she parted them for him, and he was lost.

*

All the world fell away. Rey forgot where they were, who was watching, that she and Ben were  _ just acting. _ Those plush lips of his consumed her thoughts, losing her mind as his tongue tangled with hers in a perfect dance that had her legs trembling and small noises of pleasure sounding in her throat.

This was epochal, the best kiss of her life, of the century, it was stellar, magnetising, beyond precious...

The only thing that marred its perfection was the knowledge in the back of her mind that it would only happen once.

*

“Jeez you two, get a room!”

Ben was just beginning to wonder if Rey was less acting and more actually really into the kiss when Luke’s voice filtered through the haze of desire that had been blinding him.

Reluctantly and more than a little resentfully, he pulled away. As their lips parted, he suddenly felt awful, had he taken advantage of the situation? Prolonged what should have been a short embrace? 

But as he looked into Rey’s eyes, in an attempt to silently apologise, he found them warm and luminous, her hands stayed at his waist rather than pulling away…

_ Did she feel it too? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #CockblockingLuke


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end, we hope you all enjoyed the fic! Don't forget to leave us kudos and a comment with your thoughts :)

Rey felt like she was drowning in his eyes. His beautiful, deep brown eyes flecked with gold. Their kiss from a mere few moments ago had caught her completely off-guard, her hands trembling slightly from just how earth-shattering it had been. Her hands still rested on his waist, his warmth seeping deep into her skin and warming her in ways she’d never felt before. She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought that, after that night, she and Ben would no longer have any reason to play the happy couple—no matter how comfortable the pair had gotten with each other. 

She wrenched her gaze away from his, heat racing to her cheeks as she took in the sight of his family all gathered around them and looking more than a little awkward. She smiled bashfully at the knowing look Leia was sending her way. 

Chewie, it seemed, had passed the camera over to Han and Leia, the former of whom was currently perusing the pictures Chewie had taken earlier. 

“Looking good, kids,” Han nodded in approval. “You’ll fit right in with the rest of the family.”

Rey felt her face become even redder at the idea that their deception would forever be immortalized on the Organa-Solo’s kissing wall. 

_ If only…  _

She felt Ben turn slightly in her embrace, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his side. Rey felt her belly erupt into a million butterflies, allowing herself to, just for a moment, consider what a real relationship with Ben would be like. Weekly dinners with his family, a permanent plus-one to take to all the events she was invited to but dreaded attending, no longer feeling like she was destined to spend the rest of her life alone… 

And then there was Ben himself. This perfect, enigma of a man that somehow seemed to be interested in Rey. 

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but hadn’t much of the world been built on the wishful thinking of dreamers? 

Rey snuck a glance at Ben, who was now assuring his mother that the leftovers she was sending home with them were more than enough. She wanted to tell him, she realized. She wanted him to know how she really felt; she wanted to be with him.  _ Really  _ be with them, outside of the pretense under which their so-called relationship began. 

But was it worth the risk of losing him if he didn’t feel the same? 

Was it really worth losing the late-night conversations with him at the bar, the friendship that they had to painstakingly built?

“You alright, Rey?” 

Han’s words jostled her out of her thoughts, her mind becoming more aware of her surroundings. Ben seemed to have followed his mother back into the kitchen, the absence of his touch leaving Rey feeling much colder than before. 

Rey nodded mutely, noticing that Luke and Chewie had also retreated back into the living room. 

“You know,” Han began, turning so he was facing Rey. “I haven’t seen Ben this happy in a long time. There’s a lightness about him now that’s been missing for years...” 

Han trailed off, lips pursing into a thin line as though he was recalling an old, unpleasant memory. 

“So, whatever it is you’re doing that has our boy so happy, Rey, well, I suggest you keep doing it. Ben’s never been one for sharing his relationships with us, so the fact that you’re here tonight—that he  _ brought _ you here tonight—means that boy feels about you in a way he hasn’t felt about anyone before. Just… don’t hurt him, Rey.” Han sighed, chuckling slightly. 

“I won’t,” Rey found herself saying, stepping forward to pull Han into a hug. “I promise.”

It was worth it, Rey decided in that moment. She would never be able to go back to simply seeing Ben at the bar on the random nights when he was in need of some sort of release. It may have been enough when she hadn’t known how good they’d be together, when she hadn’t allowed herself to think about him in any way that was not platonic, but it certainly would not be enough going forward. 

She knew what she had to do. All she could do now was hope that her instincts were right—that Ben would catch her now that she was in free-fall. 

*

A tense sort of silence had settled over the two as they drove back home in Ben’s car. Saying goodbye to his parents had been awkward, to say the least. They’d wanted them to stay longer, even offering for Rey and Ben to spend the night in his childhood bedroom. But Ben could see that Rey was tired, her usually sunny demeanor more subdued than usual. He hadn’t wanted to push her further than he already had that night, unsure still of whether he’d made her uncomfortable in kissing her the way that he had. 

But a part of him was still reeling from it, unable to bring himself to regret the kiss that had made him feel so much more than he’d felt in years. He yearned for her to tell her how he truly felt, so sure somewhere deep down inside him that she felt the same. 

And yet, he was afraid. How could he be  _ sure _ that Rey would not leave once he told her? That she would not feel hurt, or violated, that he’d continued their arrangement even when he’d so clearly developed feelings for her. He did not want to go back to the bare bones of their prior friendship, but he would, he decided, to make sure Rey was comfortable. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Rey refused to see him again. 

He pulled up outside Rey’s apartment building a few minutes later, reluctantly turning off the engine and turning to face Rey. He did not think he was ready for this night to be over just yet. 

“We’re here,” he acknowledged, nodding to the apartment building behind him. 

“So uh,” Rey bit her lip, “What happens next?”

Ben’s heart sank. He hadn’t thought they’d be addressing this so soon. 

“Well, I don’t have any events coming up at the moment that require a plus one…” Ben began, trailing off when he realized he had no idea where he was going with this. 

“Right, yeah. Of course. Um, me neither, I think.” Rey nodded, wrenching her gaze away from Ben’s face. 

Her lips were pressed into a thin line, eyes downcast as she avoided looking into his. Was she… disappointed? No. That couldn’t be it. 

“I guess I’ll see you at Treetops sometime this week then?” Ben asked, eyes fixed intently on Rey’s face. “Like always?”

The corners of Rey’s mouth twitched downward slightly, before falling back into a straight line. She refused to meet his gaze still. 

“I’ll save you the corner stool and everything,” She promised, turning away from him and pushing the car door open. She slid out of the car, her half of the leftovers from Leia clutched tightly in her hands. “Bye, Ben.” 

As Ben watched her walk away, he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of dread that had settled over him. He felt as though he’d just witnessed the tragic, indelible end of something that might have been life-changing. The butterflies that had been a permanent fixture in his stomach whenever he was around Rey had now morphed into a harrowing pit in his stomach. A myriad of emotions coursed through his body, the most prominent a monstrous sort of sensation that bubbled in his chest.

_ Anger _ , he thought dimly as his hands began to shake. He was angry at himself—angry that he did not possess the courage necessary to tell Rey how he felt. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring woodenly at the windshield of his car, waiting for his breaths to even out when he heard a light tapping on the passenger side window of the car. He pressed a button on the door, rolling the window down. 

He blinked twice fast, unable to comprehend whether the Rey that stood before him was real, or simply a figment of his imagination. She stood before him no longer in the skinny jeans and sweater outfit she’d donned earlier, but rather in a pair of soft-looking grey pajama pants and a white tank top. 

“I looked out my window and saw you were still here. Um, do you want to come upstairs for a bit?” She asked him, leaning over slightly so she could see inside the car. 

“Sure,” Ben nodded, shaking himself out of his stupor. He felt calmer already just from being in his presence. “Lead the way.”

*

Rey wasn’t entirely sure what had prompted her to look out her window as she got ready to head to bed that night, chocolate in hand and a sad movie ready to play for her to drown her sorrows in. But some kind of intuition had prompted her to look out the living room window—the one that faced the street in front of her apartment—and she’d been surprised to find that Ben’s car still remained parked where she’d left it nearly half an hour prior. 

She’d decided to go downstairs and bring him back up to her apartment, wondering idly if perhaps him still being parked outside of her apartment was a sign that he felt just as dejected as she did that they no longer had an excuse to spend time with each other. 

So there they were, standing within the cramped, little elevator in Rey’s apartment building. The silence that had settled between the two was tense, laden with emotions that the pair were simply too apprehensive to voice. 

Rey took a breath, steeling herself. It was now or never, she’d realized. She simply  _ had _ to know if he felt the same. 

“Ben, I need to tell you something,” she began, turning to face him. It was only then that she registered how close he was to her, his warmth caressing her skin. “I don’t want to stop seeing you after tonight.”

Ben raised his eyebrows, a feeling that Rey thought looked like hope flashing across his face before he schooled his expression into something a bit more collected. 

“You won’t stop seeing me, though. I’ll be at the bar most nights, as always.” Ben pointed out. “Unless…” He trailed off, moving closer to Rey. She could feel his breath dancing across the bridge of her nose. His scent—distinct and masculine and so very  _ Ben _ —enveloped her, making her slightly lightheaded. “Unless you want more.”

Rey hitched a breath, moving imperceptibly closer to him. 

“I want everything,” she confessed. “I found myself wishing tonight that what we were doing was real. I want you, Ben, in every way that I can have you.” 

His eyes softened, his hands coming up to sit at her waist. “I’m yours. I have been since the beginning.” 

She pushed herself onto the tips of her toes, bringing her lips up to meet his. Her stomach erupted into a thousand butterflies, a pleasurable shiver making its way through her body and causing her toes to curl. Ben pulled her towards him until she was pressed fully up against him, no more room left between the two. She savored the taste of him, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, running it gently over his own in a way that sent heat flooding down her spine until it settled at the base of it. 

Rey was vaguely aware of the elevator doors sliding open behind her, calling for her to break the kiss. She pulled away from Ben, slipping one of her hands into his own. She led him out of the elevator and down the hallway to her apartment. 

“You okay?” She asked him, pushing the door open and pulling him into her quaint living space. 

“Yeah,” Ben smiled, wrapping his arms around her once more. “More than okay.” 


End file.
